


Far From Home

by Jenjengundamfan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenjengundamfan/pseuds/Jenjengundamfan
Summary: After Mariemaia's Rebellion Zechs and Noin resigned from the Preventers and disappeared without a trace, presumably to Mars. What happened while they traveled in those ninety-one days to the red planet? Another one-shot for the Chuch of Lemons 2020
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition





	Far From Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I do this for fun, and to practice my writing! :D I am but a humble amateur seeking fun past time, please don’t sue me! :)

A/N: Welcome back to another Church of Lemons 2020 Gundam Wing Edition. I hope you are enjoying your time reading the wonderful stories thus far! Haven’t they been great?! :D Here it is, the 6th of Feb, and I have for you a 6x9! Woohoo! Thank you to my wonderful Beta readers Revy679, Wings Landing, and Ninjette Twitch for looking this over <3 Again, this is another installment for what is to come on April 7th, 2020 Betrayal in the Sanc Kingdom Palace. 

Enjoy!   
  


Far From Home

By JenJenGundamFan

January 1st AC 197

It was unmistakably an exhausting two weeks for the raven-haired ex-Preventer. The rebirth of the original Operation Meteor played out the folly of war, again. Defending the fragile portal of peace had proven taxing. With no casualties, except for one, the organization failed in its attempts to overthrow the ESUN. The three days of battle ceasefire due to the strong will of the people caring for the sanctity of peace.

Now she was fleeing with  _ him _ , a dead man, to Mars, so far from home, to voluntarily become one of the first units to conduct the fruits of Relena's labored efforts in her terraformation proposal.

She was curious to know if their unexpected arrival on Mars would be welcomed and asked, "Are you sure? The terraforming project hasn't even officially started yet."

Noin glanced to her left, using her peripheral vision to judge his reaction, his eyes fixated on the void of outer space; however, as he spoke, his eyes filled with optimism. "It's something Relena is working on, and it won't be easy. That's why a dead person would be perfect for the job. Noin, are you sure you…"

She closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head. This question wasn't the first to be brought up that day. He had inquired right before their departure from the Earth several hours earlier. Cutting him off, she spoke softly, "Zechs, please don't make me repeat myself.  _ Again _ ."

It wasn't a hard decision to leave everything behind. Although, the former OZ soldier loved working for the Preventers. Une had taken the position as head commander and managed the small agency with perfection. During her brief career as an agent for the ESUN, Noin and Sally became a powerhouse twosome, earning their respective code names as 'water and fire.’ As advanced agents, their thinking always left them two steps ahead of every adversary they encountered. She was going to miss those marvelous moments with her partner.

But despite feeling like a seasoned Preventer, she renounced her badge and duties to the ESUN. The raven-haired woman knew she had to follow her own heart. She had risked everything in the past, following him. She was sure  _ as hell _ not about to let him fly to the red planet without her, especially now that she knew he was alive.

Once they successfully traveled through the last of the colony clusters, it was safe to say Mars lay ninety-one days ahead of them. Noin switched on the onboard autopilot system and stabilizer. They wouldn't be encountering anyone out in the vastness of the outer rim now.

Zechs unbuckled, stood from his seat and walked out of the room without a word. He hadn't spoken much since he resurfaced from the grave; then again, he never was a man known for his words but instead his actions.

After the explosion in the Eve wars, there was no sense of loss or disconnect as she encountered with deceased former comrades. Noin could still feel his energy and sensed the disciplined soldier had escaped safely. However, when he showed up to assist the Preventers in the new outbreak rebellion, the nagging question on her mind was, would he have ever returned even if there wasn't a threat to the ESUN? She knew, at one point, he had some affection for her, but now, well, she couldn't tell if it was her mind playing tricks or if he genuinely cared for her.

It didn't matter at this moment, and maybe the topic would come to light sooner rather than later on their journey to a new life. The door to the cockpit slid open with a 'swoosh,' and it broke Noin from her concentration.

"Care for a game?" He gestured in his smooth, deep silky voice, carrying the large wooden box over to her, revealing the activity he picked for them. She smiled at the thought of the last game they played in their old academy days.

"Sure. But only if you don't cheat," the former lieutenant teased.

A smirk crept to his lips, and he silently snorted and bantered, "You're one to talk."

"Maybe I'll just let you win again. You know, for old times sake," she snickered, helping set up the chessboard.

"Humph." He said nothing more in return and acknowledged her color by pushing the pile of white wooden pieces towards her side.

Noin beamed, and eyed his handsome physique through her long lashes as she multitasked, placing the pawns in their respective starting positions. Once finished, their eyes met, and she smiled at him. Zechs only nodded his head and stated, "your move, Noin."

She looked down at the black and white board and assessed her first plan of action. She decided to move her first pawn guarding her Queen. Zechs quirked his head, considering his first maneuver as he intensely stared at the pieces. Then, he positioned his pawn two spaces forward from defending his knight, and thus the game began.

_ _ _ _

As the afternoon progressed to the early evening, the hunger pains the female pilot was currently experiencing was the only measure of time observable in the deepness of space.

Noin positioned her knight, checkmating his king. Glowing, she spoke softly, "Checkmate again, Zechs," winning for the third time in a row.

"Very good, Noin, you've been practicing. For someone who despises war as you do, you know the game quite well."

Her cheeks heated from his comment, she teased back, "I've observed from the best."

"Hmm..."

Noin lifted her wrist and noticed the time. "It's six-o'clock on Earth. Should we make dinner?"

"That sounds fine."

The Pixie-haired woman stood and stretched her body, moaning with the cracks her back made. "First, I'm going to change out of this spacesuit. Then, I'll be ready to cook."

"I should do the same."

They half floated-walked to their quarters in silence, and when they arrived at the two doors on opposite sides of each other, she peered behind her, looking at the tall blonde man’s back. The door opened with a 'swoosh,' and the Lightning Count entered his chambers. Doing the same, she strolled to her neatly made twin size bed. Her old military duffel lay on top, carrying the only personal items she had left.

There wasn't much — clothes, shoes, a few childhood photos. That's all she could muster bringing with her on such short notice.

She knew the majority of her earthly belongings, such as furniture and appliances, were not required for space, or the Mars colony. If they were able to live on Mars one day, well, that was in the far off future. 

Rifling through her bag, she found her green tank top and her most comfortable pair of stretchy jeans. Stripping off the Preventer's spacesuit, she placed the uniform in its proper home, and threw on her new outfit.

Before exiting her quarters, Noin stopped and looked in the mirror, examining herself for a moment. She frowned at the sight of her tousled hair. Combing her fingers through her bangs and fluffing up her short hair, for some volume in the back, she nodded her head in satisfaction, ready to join her comrade for dinner. 

A few moments later, she met her comrade in the small mess hall, who already started preparing the meal. She stopped short in the doorway, stunned by his attire. Noin had not seen the former colonel out of uniform, since the academy. A t-shirt and jeans were prevalent to every trainee off duty; however, the simple plain white t-shirt he wore now show-cased his solid biceps, clear evidence that he matured over the years. 

The long platinum blonde-haired man turned his head slightly, acknowledging her presence, "Noin, can you hand me the whisk?"

She looked around and found the utensil on the island block behind him, and she did as instructed. "What are you making?" The short-haired woman curiously asked as Zechs accepted the metal cooking tool from her grasp and muttered a thank you.

He lightly snorted in amusement and started whisking the yellow liquid in the small bowl, not making eye contact. "Do you remember the last night before I concealed my identity?"

The former OZ specialist sucked in a slow breath. Remember? How could she forget? 

_ He had returned from a mission with Treize, where she heard he earned a new name, the Lightning Count, as he fought with the quickness and deadly force of lightning. However, Zechs had not come back satisfied. She examined the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. Fortunately, he accepted her request to eat with her at a nearby Italian restaurant, where they shared spaghetti chicken parmesan in silence. _

_ She had been in love with him for a while, nearly four years in fact, and vowed to be there for him, no matter if he desired to speak or not. So, dinner wasn't as awkward as one might imagine, and when they arrived back to school to the empty common room, her gaze fixated on the broken boy, standing beside the fireplace, enchanted by the flames. _

_ Then, by some miracle, when he dropped his head to his chest, and his eyes clenched shut, Zechs’ emotions escaped through his lips. _

_ Noin removed herself from the couch to comfort the lost soldier after he finished speaking. His Nile blue eyes pleaded with an earnest desire. The young cadet's lips crushed against hers, and she succumbed in his arms as he lifted her like a feather, walking them upstairs to his quarters. _

_ When she awoke mid-afternoon in his bed, he had already disappeared. Their night together had been pure teenage innocence. Learning each other's anatomy as if there were going to be a test at the end of the week. He drank her honey; she lapped up his nectar, and by the dawn of the morning, their bodies had become one, a multitude of times. _

_ When she finally found him that evening in the office of Treize, her heart sank. Zechs had masked his identity, and she could no longer see those beautiful Nile blue eyes. She thought by his honesty last night, and their blatant lovemaking, things would be different, he would be different; however, she was dead wrong. _

_ Their leader spoke in his soft, comforting tone, "Ah, Cadet Noin, please join us. Don't be alarmed by the helmet; this is only our comrade, the Lightning Count, Zechs Marquise." _

The raven-haired woman shook the past away and ignored his earlier question and confronted him, "do  _ you _ remember?"

The Tallgeese pilot stopped his stirring, put the bowl down, and turned to the former lieutenant. Her gaze was so full of hope, as he caressed her smooth face with his rough hand. "How could I forget you?" His intense eyes were searching hers with the most notable emotion she had ever witnessed from him.

"I, I just thought...."

He cut her off, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Noin. I was not happy with myself. My split identities nearly collided that night, and when I woke up the next morning, I felt something I had not known in a long time. I told you plenty of times to stop wasting your energy on me; it would be pointless. Did you listen? No. Then you caught me at a very vulnerable moment, and I caved to my raw feelings than to my main objective of revenge. I guess if it weren't for that night, you wouldn't have known anything about me, my past, my blood relation, and my sister would be dead, because of my hard-headed nature. So you see, that night...with you, I've always cherished."

"Zechs, I..."

"Thought that I didn't care? Ignored your love and concern for me as if I didn't return such affections?" He hesitated and leaned down to her level, their lips almost brushing against each other. When he spoke again, his hot breath tickled her skin. "Don’t you see? I wasn’t good enough for you. I was so fixated on getting my revenge. Then, later… I just wanted the fighting to end. For good. I’d do anything for the sake of peace, but now that is all over, and I’ve lived through it. I can now experience what appears to be a normal life, and there isn't anyone I'd rather choose to do it with than you, Lucrezia Noin." Before she could speak, his mouth invaded hers, and his hand slid to the back of her head, running his fingers through her short silky hair. He pulled her closer to him, deepening their long-awaited kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, careful of his long mane, and advanced her body into his, pressing her perky mounds to his hard chest, and proceeded to grind her lower half to his rapid growing bulge.

It had been five years, seven months, and twenty-two days since she lost her virginity to the love of her life, and as such, kept herself chaste until this moment. She ran a hand down to his jeans, toying with his belt, unbuckling the strap. Zechs momentarily broke from their lip lock. "Noin, dinner?" He disputed, but she shook her head, not caring about her empty stomach, she desperately wanted to be filled in other ways food could not possibly satisfy. 

The Tallgeese pilot growled in delight and seized her lips once again, this time, repeating their past, lifting his only lover bridal style, and float walked to his chambers.

Laying her gently down on his bed, he hovered over her, straddling her hips as he raised his shirt over his head and threw it across the room, revealing his washboard abs. She lifted a hand and ran her fingers over his chest, feeling his smooth skin. She hovered a finger over an old scar below his collar bone and remembered when he received it. 

Zechs gently seized her fingers and kissed her palm, turning her hand over he pecked the top slowly, showering her with kisses down her arm, all the way to her neck. The former Preventer's inner heat increased with each love bite he ensued in the cove of her throat. She mouthed a breathy moan of his name and ran her fingers through his long locks. 

When the Lightning Count reached her cleavage, he buried his face into her crevice, taking in a deep breath of her natural scent. He licked his tongue across both mounds alongside the edge of her green tank top while he ran a hand up her body to a breast, vigorously kneading his hand in her. Zechs clasped the top part of her shirt with his fingers and stretched the article of clothing down to reveal her nude bra. He nipped at her visible milky skin and tugged down the last fabric covering herself from him, exposing her taut pink nipple.

She watched as he licked his salivating lips and dove down once more, sucking at her sensitive area. With his other hand, he exposed the other half of her and traded a nipple for the other. She cried in excitement, and the heat of her core anticipated what lay ahead.

Gyrating her hips against his, he looked up from his work and smirked, ramming his hips back into hers while he licked a nipple like a lollipop. He gave her teat one last suck with a lip-smacking pop and rose to face her once again, giving her a feverish kiss, this time introducing his wet tongue.

He practically growled her name while she rubbed up against his manhood once more.

The former commander in chief had to tear himself off of her. He stood next to the bed, unbuttoning his jeans, removing them, revealing his attentive soldier; however, before Noin could shower her admiration for him, he moved, like lightning, as he freed her of all of her confinements.

Now both were completely naked in front of each other as they had been many years ago. Noin's heart raced, drinking in his manly body, unlike the boy's body she had studied in the past.

Zechs reached down to her waist and moved her closer to him, scooting her butt to the edge of the bed. It looked like he was readying himself, his cock so close to touching her immaculately shaved center. To her surprise, when he opened her legs, he kneeled and planted his face in her core, lapping up her juices, and she gasped, exhaling out a soft, breathy moan as he reached her bundle of nerves.

She bit her lower lip, instinctually, trying to quiet herself as she often covered up her moans whenever she pleasured herself in her chambers. This time, she had to remind herself to let it out. No one was around, and they were all to themselves. She screamed louder as he dove a finger into her wet depths.

She was so slippery she couldn't remember a time she had been wetter, other than her first and only time making love to the young cadet. He halted his tongue and got up from his knees and help lift her to her feet.

The veteran grabbed hold of his throbbing dick with his left hand, and with his right, he escorted his lover down to her knees till she reached eye level to his desperate organ, needing love. She grinned up at him, then engulfed his circumcised tip into her mouth.

She sucked and swirled her tongue, and the memory of his salty liquid became another reality as he grunted, and a bit of precum greeted her taste buds. The platinum blonde man dove both his hands in her silky hair and lightly thrust more of himself inside her opening. Her jaw opened wider to accommodate him.

Zechs met her stare, his eyes filled with urgent desire, and he gently started to assault her mouth slowly.

Noin gagged when he went too deep, and he froze, not wanting to hurt her. He removed himself out of her, and pulling her up, smashed his lips against hers once again. He pecked feather kisses to her ear and whispered, "we'll work on that," as he bit her lobe tenderly and laid her down on her back.

"Zechs..." She whispered in pleading, and opened her legs wide. He crawled onto the bed, positioning himself at the ready, but before he claimed her as his once more, he leaned forward, seizing something from underneath his pillow. She eyed him in question, and he flipped her a genuine smile.

"We were stupidly fortunate the last time. This time, I don't feel as lucky," Zechs remarked while unwrapping the plastic contents and sheathed his sword with protection. Noin blushed, remembering the agonizing, 'what-if,' for weeks as she anxiously waited for her menstrual cycle to arrive. She had no idea that he had been worried as well.

Smoothing out her bangs and tucking the piece behind her ear, he stared into his lover's eyes, asking for permission one last time. "You sure?"

Noin nodded her head, annoyed. "Zechs, I already told you. Fuck me, or I swear I'll...." she didn't have to finish her sentence as he complied with her request and thrust deep inside her wet walls, and she screamed in pleasurable pain. 

His movements were slow and rigid, but as time progressed, his development loosened, and his rhythm started to flow more naturally. He was diving himself faster, harder, and more profound, as his balls smacked against her tight little asshole.

She was close as he accelerated his speed, stimulating her g-spot repeatedly. Their breathing quickened, and she shrieked a toe-curling cry, bringing her to a euphoric high like no other orgasm she'd experienced. His grown of release came soon after her own, and he collapsed onto her slender body — both their hearts beating rapidly with one another's, and his face rested next to her ear.

Once the Tallgeese pilot caught his breath, he chuckled. Noin cracked open an eye and peered down at him, "what's so funny?" 

"What were you going to say if I didn't continue to make love to you?"

Noin's cheeks tinted pink. "Oh," she giggled. "I'll pin you down and fuck you instead." 

Zechs breathed out, "Mmm...Remind me, next time you're on top."

She gave his arm a playful smack, "I won't have to remind you. I'll be the one in control."

"Right," he taunted.

Narrowing her eyes, she used her military training and rolled them over with one fell swoop, straddling her lover with him still inside, pinning his hands above his head. She casually pumped herself up and down his once again hard erection. She cleared her throat and found her voice, "May I remind you who should have been at the top of the class, but instead settled for second best because I felt sorry for a certain someone," and continued her actions as she teased him.

Zechs rolled back his eyes and relished the power his influential woman bestowed upon him. "Maybe I should have been more persuasive like this when we were in the academy. Would that have turned you on?"

He moaned, but it was not sufficient enough for the raven-haired woman, and she stopped her movements. His eyes darted open, and again she spoke with determination, "Does this turn you on?" Her grip tightened around his wrists, and she began to bob her body with more haste, her perky breasts bouncing with her moves.

Her right-hand flat against his chest helped her steady a quicker pace. He felt so good inside her, and she couldn't help but let out a moan, then demanded, "Well, does it?" 

He barked out a deep,' yes,' and broke free from her clutches. He placed both his hands on her hips and helped ram herself on top with more enthusiasm.

Seeing him attempting to overthrow her authority, she halted, and snatched his hands from her hips, then guided them up to her neglected breasts and continued. She sped up the pace and progressed at a velocity that felt exquisitely incredible, his cock hitting the nerve inside of her with every motion. Still holding on to the back of his hands, he kneaded her mounds with light force, and she screamed his name as he groaned hers. She collapsed her sweaty body against his, and for the second time that evening, they stewed in silence, catching their breath in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Noin lightly kissed his lips, making his eyes flutter open, and she gave him a sexy smirk. He returned the gesture and used just enough energy to pull himself out and looked down at the used condom, filled. Silently he was thankful it didn't burst open from how much he unloaded in their two sessions, and if she rallied a third, they would undoubtedly be in trouble.

The former OZ soldier reluctantly got up to take care of the mess, and when he came back, he found his goddess curled up in his blankets sleeping. Climbing under the covers, he drew her next to his body and kissed the top of her head. She stirred and nuzzled herself closer to him. What wouldn't he do for her? She was his everything, and his only purpose in this godforsaken life. How was he so blind to see this for all these years? He shook off his unwanted chastising, and let himself be in the moment, falling fast asleep next to his lover.

The ninety-one days flew by quicker than they liked. Their newfound love would exhaust anyone looking in, and they had christened every part of the spaceship.

During their travels, they both agreed to change their names slightly in hopes of concealing their identities. 

Noin started calling Zechs, Milly, as a pet name, so he stuck with the shortened name Mill, and Zechs began calling Noin, Lu. Together they would be Mill and Lu, two fresh recruits to the terraforming project, as an unmarried couple.

To go even further, the ex-commander in chief cut his hair and in turn, she decided to grow hers out.

Once they reached the surface of Mars, they both dressed in their spacesuits. Even though Mars had begun the careful process of terraformation in the hands of scientists decades ago, the red rock still had another ten to fifteen years till sustainable, breathable air. 

Zechs opened the hanger and moved the precious cargo to a remote part of Mars, in a crater that was perfect for their needs.

Noin looked up at both the mobile suits and felt guilty for not destroying them back on Earth. "Milly, do you think Relena will be mad at us?"

Looking up towards his old pal, he spoke softly in his deep voice, "No. As far as these are concerned, they were both destroyed in the report I sent to commander Une."

"Well, you were also supposed to send in video documentation," she countered.

Zechs shrugged a shoulder. "Guess it just slipped my mind. After all, I disappeared faster than I came back."

"Oh, Milly, if something were to happen...."

He cut her off, "Nothing is going to happen. We’re two hundred and twenty-five million kilometers away. Communication at this point is scarce since hardly anyone is here yet." 

They walked back into the ship and closed the hanger, air locking the cabin back to pressure, both lifting off their helmets at the same time, inhaling the ships recycled air.

He turned towards her and spoke with much determination, "I'm not going to rid ourselves of these suits when the past could come back and haunt us. For now, we'll let Relena give us a new hope. In the meantime, I will not sit idly by with my hands free of power in case someone does try and overthrow the government again."

Noin nodded her head, knowing all too well of his stance, agreeing with him.

"But I know one thing that is for certain," Zechs reached down and caressed her cheek.

Noin smiled at him, "And what's that?"

"This is our new life now. Laboring our efforts to establish a new civilization." He hesitated and brushed his thumb, tenderly over her cheekbone. "Be my wife. Say you'll have me as your husband, Lu?"

"Oh, Milly…." she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, but he brushed the liquid away faster than it came. "Of course!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck, locking him in a tight embrace.

He claimed her lips with his, and passionately kissed his lover for the first time on Mars. Like a baptism, their heated desire for each other washed away the sin of their past, granting them access to the tiny colony they were to join. Even if their future seemed too cookie-cutter, the couple didn't care; they savored the optimistic moment with ignorance and traveled towards their brand-new home as a declared husband and wife. 


End file.
